Outbreak - A Crew Story
by GetInnTheJet
Summary: This a story about an end of the world scenario, where the members of the Crew are the main characters, and supporting character are met as the tail goes on. It is set in a post apocalyptic world, where earth has been invaded by a species called the Reigonals and the crew fight for their lives to survive.
1. An Introduction - Prologue

Due to the sake of fandom, the names of our main characters will remain as their aliases.

**Main Characters**

Hollow

Rage

Fluke

Evanz

Gubiak

Tyde

Juke

Pocket

Peace

Jake

Jet...

The story is dedicated to the crew, and their followers.

The following is based off of real life scenarios, and they are not to be taken as a joke.

Prologue

They always say that it is wrong to know too much about your future. Or at least that is what I have been told. If you are here reading this just out of pure joy and amusement, I am sorry to say, but you are in the wrong place. This is no more a story than your history book... although this is technically the opposite of history when you think about it... Anyways, this is your future retold by those who know, and sent back to you, in the hopes that it will aid.

They always say that it is wrong to know too much about your future, so here you are warned; do not try to change what happens in the upcoming chapters, do not try to change the future, it will not end well. The only thing you can do is prepare yourself, the future is inevitable, unchanging, ruthless; it will happen, you can't fight this, not now. If you think you have a fighting chance, if you think you can survive, then please read on, but beware, once you turn this page, they will take notice, and that is the last thing you want.

You have been warned...


	2. Chapter 1 - Hollow

**Chapter I ~ Hollow**

It seems like it was only yesterday that the world was at peace. It was a beautiful Sunday morning that I had woken up, grabbed a mug of tea (with honey. Obviously) and said goodbye to my parents. It was finally the day; we had finally convinced not only Evans to join us at EuroGamer, but the whole crew as well. I was wearing my Death Stroke get up, which looks so fucking sick, and was headed over to Rage's house. As I arrived at Rage's house, he greeted me at his door with that sly smirk that he usually wears. He was wearing one of his own "RageGaming" Tee-Shirts with some stupid pun on the back.

"Are you finally ready" I asked, hoping that for once we could leave on time. I noted he did not have his Elsa costume that he promised Fluke he would wear.

"What's with that Hollow tone man?" Rage questioned, barely containing his laughter, "eh, eh... Oh Come on that's a good one!"

I just rolled my eyes, typical of Rage, "Come on man, let's just go".

We met up with the others at the train station. It had been a while since we had all been together like this, even Tyde decided to come over from America for this occasion. It certainly seemed like it was going to be an amazing event, I mean what could possibly go wrong? Oh how you should never say or even think that..

We walked up to the booth and gave the conductor our tickets. "Good to go! Enjoy your ride on the safest Via Rail known to man!"

We got onto the train and crammed into one compartment. We were surprisingly all able to sit comfortably. The mahogany interior certainly gave off a wealthy look. I never realized how good I had it.

"So guys, do you think they'll like the skit we put up this year?" Fluke asked, "I mean we're all in it. That has to be a first".

"Of course it's a first!" Rage laughed, "When's the last time Evans has been a part of anything?"

"My god! Would you stop, we're not on video man" Evans complained, clearly not offended, but still annoyed.

"Ahh, sorry man, you make it too easy" Rage retorted, not meaning it.

Sipping out of the cup of tea I bought before we boarded the train, I looked out the window, wondering what EuroGamer would have in store for us this year. The vast landscape rushed past us in a blur, but not so fast that you couldn't admire it.

"I hope I win another contest this year" I say, trying to bring some conversation to the dead silent compartment, "Dark-Souls 2 last year was epic!"

I mean sure we were all tired, but it was awkwardly quiet. I felt worried. At the time, I thought it was stupid to think so, not like it's going to be the end of the world or anything. Did I mention how you should never think something like that?

"Yeah I know, I am looking forward to playing-" Gubiak was cut off by a massive bang and a sudden halt of the train.

Rage, Fluke, Evans and Juke had all fallen out of their seats and were laying on the floor of the cabinet in a mangled pile.

"OW! What the fuck just happened?" Tyde Gasped, as he was laying at the bottom of the pile.

"I don't know man, maybe the train broke down?" Fluke said, attempting to make some sense of the predicament we were in.

"That didn't seem like just a break down" I ventured, "it sounded like an explosion or something"

"Maybe it was just the engine" Juke said in a timid voice, sounding more like a prayer than a statement.

"Let's hope you're right Juke" Pocket murmured.

A second explosion was heard from the front of the train, this time followed by screams of terror.

"Ok guys, I suggest we leave. NOW" Peace yelled over the commotion in the hall.

Rage reached for the door, but I pulled him back, "What are you mad? There is screaming out in the halls, and you want to head out there?"

"Yes...no.. Well what else are we supposed to do, sit here and wait for whoever is causing that hassle? I'd rather try to escape.." Rage retorted clearly not noticing the optimal way out.

I looked out the window, admiring the vast forest that surrounded us for just a moment, "We have to break the window" I told the others, "It is our best chance"

The next bit I can barely remember, but in all the craziness I felt something come over me, I felt stronger than usual, and I just simply kicked out the window. No big flash of light, or crazy realization of superior strength, just adrenalin.

"Holy shit Hollow, did you just karate kick that window out without even breaking a sweat?" Evanz demanded, wondering how I did it.

"I don't know man, who cares, let's just leave. You all go first, I'll be the last man out." yeah, being heroic.. You know it's not all that it's made up to be.

As they all filed out the window with their luggage, I listened to the gnarled sounds that were creeping closer and closer to our cabin. Rage, being the second last out took his dear time, considering our particular situation and when I tried to climb out my Jacket caught on the shattered frame of the window. The others were all too far away to be of any help, and the vicious noises sounded like they were almost right outside the door to our compartment. Struggling to detach myself from the jagged exterior of the window, I noticed a huge form materialize on the other side of our door. Frantic now, I twisted and turned praying, just this once, that I could just fall free. Almost in slow motion, the door opened, and just as it did, my coat ripped and I fell to the ground. Scrambling to the side of the train, I saw the monstrous creature with my own two eyes. Just thinking back on it gives me Goosebumps. The beast was 9 feet tall, gruesomely green and foaming at the mouth. Scales covered its whole body, and black leathery wings attached to its arms, which rippled with strength. This alien creature held a spatha whose crevices glowed in a dark, rich red. It looked around the cabin, sniffing for what seemed like an eternity, and then it disappeared out the door as quickly as it came. After sitting on the ground stunned from what I just witnessed for quite some time, I heard a faded voice calling my name. My vision blurred and I saw a figure reach down and lift me up...then the whole world spun and I blacked out...

I awoke in the forest that our train was passing through, with a wet cloth on my head. A young girl looked over me; her face completely filled with concern "What happened Hollow? What did you see?" Pocket prompted while applying a new cloth to my head, "You blacked out and Rage had to carry you back to us... he may have dropped you a couple of times..." she giggled, even in this horrid situation.

"You..you don't want to know.." I whispered, "It's like a horror game come to life. There was this monster, ten feet tall, scales all over it" I could barely think about it. All I knew was that my life was about to be changed forever.


	3. Chapter 2 - Hollow

**Chapter 2 – Hollow**

That was nearly a year ago, that day on the train. Strange how quickly life seems to move on. Now, now the world is much different. I sit up in my shammy of a room, and just sit there for a moment, relaxing in the quiet darkness; it's half past one in the morning. Looking around my room I look at all I have left of my old life. My dark souls shirt, a stack of letters from my YouTube fans, a batman mug, and a picture of me and my parents. That is all I could grab when I went back to try and save my parents. They weren't home when I arrived, and they are presumed to be dead, but it is still something I question to this day. I hope they are dead; this is not a world you want to be living in.

After that day on the train, vast ships flooded our planet, taking over each major country. This was not some random alien invasion, this was a planned attack. Precise. Accurate. Without fault. These aliens knew just were to strike to cripple us entirely. They attacked the White house first, toppling the leadership of the states, then quenched their defence facilities; they moved country to country next, utterly destroying any hope there was left, until we were completely under their control. They had total control within a month, it was like Avengers, but we had no one to save us. I'm not even sure how I survived myself, just pure luck in my opinion. When we had left that forest that horrible day, and retrieved what we could from the closest houses to us (mine and Rage's), we travelled across Europe, to each of our groups houses (other than Tyde of course, America was out of the question) to try and save what we could... Unfortunately, none of our families were home. It was just us, The Crew, as so many have called us before.

Now-a-days we live in a warehouse, just off the coast of Brighten; reminds me a bit of the safe house in Wolfenstein. It's a huge building that used to store parts for Ford industries, so needless to say, vehicles are not a problem for us. Right now I am sitting up on an old conveyer belt, right beside a window, not the safest place, but it has a magnificent view of the ocean. The sounds on the waves crashing along the beach are quite calming. We are one of the few resistances left surviving in Britain; one of the largest too. Throughout our travels over the past year we managed to pick up quite a few survivors to tag along with us. It is a surprise that the Reigenals (our name for the aliens) have not discovered us yet. Tyde almost blew our cover yesterday when he decided to do a midday market raid. Yes, we were low on our food supplies, but it was moronic to try a raid during broad daylight. Just as he left the market place with preservatives and medication, a fleet of Reigenals stormed the place. The only reason they got out alive was because of Evanz. It turns out he is a real tactical thinker. They made it back without notice, but it was too close for comfort. I look outside to try and relax, and I see the sun just picking up along the horizon. And that is the last thing I see as I fall asleep.

When I awake, it is midday, and almost everyone is up. I look down and see Evanz, Tyde and Rage sitting at a table talking, and I decide to join them. Hopping off the conveyer belt, I land right beside Rage with a bang; he fell out of his chair. "What the hell man?" he complains, glowering up at me from the ground, "don't scare me like that!" Meanwhile, Evanz and Tyde are in tears from laughter.

"Sorry bro, it was just to perfect" I reply with a wink, "So, what's going on? Did you manage to get everything you needed in that raid yesterday?" I ask Tyde, with a hint of disapproval.

"Yes, in fact I did, but something happened when we were out there, they used a weapon I've never seen before!" Tyde explained, "It was a gas of sorts, they filled the whole market with the stuff. I breathed it in, but it didn't really do anything"

"Strange, maybe it is a work in progress type thing. Hopefully it just didn't work, whatever it was" I say.

"Hopefully. Anyway, before you hopped down here, we were talking. We think we found a way to infiltrate the nearest base. We can get in and out without detection, but our plan is much bigger than an "in and out" job. See, we hold the resistance here in Britain, but who knows how big the resistances are in other countries? My, our, plan is to tackle the base at Rottingdean. There is where the Reigenals hold their air fleet, or at least a large portion of it. If we can get in we could steal part of their fleet. We could leave Britain! Who knows, maybe they didn't get to every Country.." Tyde says. He is serious this time.

"Attack a base? Like a full out assault? You're not joking are you? Jeez, well please tell me you have a plan for this… We can't just go barging in without one."

"Of course we have one! I mean, I know I'm American, but I'm not that stupid" he laughs, "Here, Evanz, tell Hollow your plan".

"ol'right, well-"

"-Wait, we should draw a meeting, if we are really going to do this, everyone should be here." I interrupt, "GUYS LISTEN UP! WE ARE HAVING A MEETING; GO TO THE GROUND FLOOR COUNCIL ROOM!" I yell loud enough so my voice echoes around the whole facility. "Alright, tell me when you get to the council room".

The Council Room was just the old manager's office of the warehouse; the type of room with a huge glass window overlooking the facility. We had torches lined along the wall to keep the room bright, and in the center of the room was a long table, with chairs surrounding it. Evanz was standing at the head of the table, Tyde at his side. Around the table were the other "leaders" of our group; Rage, Anzlotte, Fluke,_, Juke, Gubiak, Pocket, Peace, Jake, Leni, and myself.

"So, Evanz, what is this plan of yours?" I asked.

"Well, you all know of the Reigenals base out in Lewes correct? Well, my plan is to confront it. In our raid yesterday, we were able to acquire enough weapons for us to lead an invasion" He threw a three foot long, glowing, blood red sword on the table, "This is their main weapon. Not only is it a sword, but it also is able to use charges to fire off balls of energy. With these, and the proper training to use them, I think we have a good chance of getting into the base, and stealing a hovercraft."

There was a kind of awestruck around the table.

"And how, per say, are we going to accomplish this? Even with the weapons, we are thoroughly outmatched." Rage retorted.

"Well, that all comes down to timing. Pocket here" Evanz waved to the small, blonde girl on his left "has been watching the Reigenal base for quite some time. They follow a simple routine, mandated shifts, scheduled raids etcetera. So, following that schedule, she has informed us that an opening will be available this Saturday next. A raid into Rottingdean will be leaving at two in the morning, which means the defences will be lowered."

"This is our opportune moment!" Tyde continued, "With them gone, who knows, we could get out! Guys, this is our best chance, for all we know, they could find our base here on Sunday! We are not going to get another shot like this. It is now or never!"

The confidence that Evanz and Tyde brought to the table made even me believe that this was going to work. It seemed like this was really it, this was going to be our escape from the madness.

"Well, this is a week from now, let's sleep on it, see what morning brings" I say, I can't help feeling a little hopeful.

Everyone nods at this, and the meeting is called to an end. As we are all leaving, I can't help but feel an aura of hope in the air. Could we really do this?


End file.
